


charles.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [5]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, if he closes his eyes and concentrates enough, he can hear Charles's voice in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	charles.

Sometimes, if he closes his eyes and concentrates enough, he can hear Charles's voice in his head. The English accent is soothing, and he remembers all sorts of conversations they had over their relatively brief time together. Laughing over chess on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, singing along to the radio on an interstate in the middle of nowhere, softly in bed at night, trying to have sex without anyone else hearing them. When he opens his eyes, and all he sees in concrete, he feels nothing but sadness, and wishes for Charles's voice in his head once more.


End file.
